


Patchwork

by Lakerae



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Battlefield, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Sewing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakerae/pseuds/Lakerae
Summary: Yamazaki's sewing skills are put to the test on the battlefield.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Patchwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HakuSaitoSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakuSaitoSan/gifts).



“I’m not okay.” The young soldier winced as Yamazaki inspected him. His black sleeves soaked the red out as the man continued to bleed from the side of his stomach.

“Okay” was an understatement. He was bleeding profusely and could die if this wound did not close.

But his whiny voice annoyed Yamazaki and it took a lot of will power to keep his eyes from rolling. Now was not the time to be a prick, he told himself.

“It’s just a flesh wound.” Yamazaki kept his cool, his hand steady as he began to stitch him back together.

The man jerked as the needle pierced through the skin. He lifted his head up, one eye opened to peek at the source of his pain.

“’Flesh wound’?” He cried out a sound like a dog yelping in pain. “I’m filleted like a fish!” The man sobbed again, shaking his legs in agony.

“Stop… moving.” Yamazaki raised his voice, his eyes glaring at him with annoyance. “I’m trying to close the wound, but I can’t do it if you keep moving.”

Yamazaki hurried his fingers, keeping the stitches close together like he was repairing a tear on his kimono. He did not have the expert skills of a dressmaker, but he was precise like a surgeon.

“What’s taking so long?”

“Quiet. I’m making a quilt.” Sighing, Yamazaki flicked his eyes at the man and contemplated if his life was worth saving. It took a lot to piss off the ninja, and this one was testing him right now. It was a thankless job, and he didn’t expect any of his patients to give a damn about him at all. After looping the last stitch, Yamazaki wrapped the man in a cloth to cover the suture.

“All right,” he said, lifting the soldier to sit up. “Keep the stitches clean and dry.”

Yamazaki washed his hands then gathered his belongings. The man soon fell asleep, and the ninja left in silence, running toward the battlefield.


End file.
